


Lightweight

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Flirting, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Bokuto thinks you're very fun to take care of when you're drunk.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on April 15, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159618961323/can-i-get-a-scenario-where-bokuto-takes-care-of). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can i get a scenario where bokuto takes care of his female s/o? And she's a lightweight? I LOVE your blog keep up the good work 😘😘 and thank you in advance!!!

After some deliberation and recounting of the evening’s affair up to this point, you’ve figured out your answer to Bokuto’s question: how much have you had to drink?

“That’s… two.”

You lean into him again without considering the ambiguity of your answer. If he’s at least half as drunk as you are, then it probably wouldn’t matter to him anyway. For as long as you’ve known your boyfriend, he’s always down to make-out with you. You’re a little more hesitant on that front when it comes to that. Take this party for example: sober you would have suggested that you two find an empty bedroom at the very least. Drunk you doesn’t care where. The couch you’re seated on together right now will more than suffice.

The fact that his hand cups your chin while his fingers squish your cheeks together is not a usual part of the equation anytime you’ve kissed him. Bokuto snorts when you knit your eyebrows together.

“Two shots or two drinks?” he clarifies.

His eyelids lower and he sticks his head forward just enough, as if he’s ready to tease you. He’s been spending too much time with Kuroo again. You hesitate in your next answer and narrow your eyes.

“Does it matter?” He chuckles loudly when you say this, his hand still pushing your cheeks together. You grab his wrist and pull his hand away from your face and immediately whine, “C’mooooonnnnn, Kou! I can’t help it!”

He continues to laugh anyway before standing up. “It’s just so cute, babe.” You pout when he holds his hands out for you to take so he can help you stand up as well. “But the party’s winding down anyway and I know you’re gonna hate me when you’re sober if we manage to gross everyone out.”

You let out a dramatic sigh and proceed to low-five him once, stopping your hand short so he can take it in his, and then flop the other one onto his other free hand. You probably don’t need to help yourself as much when he pulls you up, but you haven’t had a single coherent thought in the past few hours. As you stumble into Bokuto, you giggle and grab his arms.

“Ooh, I like what I feel~” you chime, running your fingers up and down his arms. You start laughing again, prompting him to laugh along with you.

“Yeah, you like that, huh? I can carry you home if you start stumbling too much.”

Your jaw drops and your face lights up at this. You feel him flex when you take his arm with both of yours as he proceeds to lead you out of this house party. It was almost as if the two of you completely forgot that you’ve been with each other for the better part of two years. You had mentioned it to him more than enough in that time that you shamelessly admired his muscles. And in turn, he wasn’t above trying to show them off to you whenever you wanted.

“Okay, but you’ll make out with me when we get home, right?” you plea. The two of you are already out the door when you lean your head on his arm.

“But you always fall asleep!”

“Hey! That was only—oh…”

It’s happened every time you’ve gotten drunker than him. You couldn’t even get yourself a glass of water and ibuprofen before yawning loudly and flopping onto your bed (or his, if you stayed at his place). The mornings after those times had not been fun.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that and you’re all blushy, you know that?” he says.

You groan at this, but find it hard to stay upset when he kisses your cheek once, twice, and then proceeds to blow raspberries into your neck. While Bokuto keeps you giggling and squealing while he continues this, a group heading home from the party passes you by. Even though they’re pretty noisy, one of them shouts loud enough for you to hear them say, “Get a room!”

But you don’t pay it much mind, or maybe you do, because either way, that was the plan from the start and you weren’t going to give up so easily.


End file.
